


Niytavia One Shot Collection

by BlodkruWrites



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Break Up, Drama & Romance, F/F, Gen, Getting Together, One Shot Collection, Romance, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-26 11:35:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlodkruWrites/pseuds/BlodkruWrites
Summary: What the title says.A collection of Niylah/Octavia one shots I've been writing and posting on tumblr.Will add more tags/characters with each chapter added.





	1. Octavia Catched the Bus With Niylah

**Author's Note:**

> What the title says.

It’s just after 11 at night and the air is freezing her lungs as she sprints. 

_ I am not missing this god damn bus. _

Octavia is sure she’s going to break her ankle as she runs. Her steel toed boots are not helping as she has to all but hurdle over construction equipment that’s been left out.  _ Assholes _ , she thinks as she has to jump over a fallen blockade. Honestly, why is it whenever she’s running late somewhere there just  _ has _ to be half-assed construction going on. And of course the construction workers just can not pick up after themselves.

If it weren’t for her 8 a.m. class tomorrow, she would have just stayed at Clarke and Raven’s apartment. It was right next to her job anyways. The tiny convenience store she works at part time is right on the corner of their street. But no, school comes first- thanks Bellamy- and she didn’t have the time to go home in the morning to get her school things. Even with Clarke’s offer to drive her home in the morning. 

Octavia appreciated the offer but her anxiety wouldn’t let her bother anyone so early in the morning. 

So, it’s how she found herself in a dead sprint for the past ten minutes. She mentally berates herself for being so out of shape. Octavia’s lungs burn from running and the cold, her legs feel like they’re going to buckle, and her hips ache from the weight of her backpack. When she worked tomorrow night, she would have to make sure not to put so much crap in her bag. Without missing a step, she checks her phone for the time. “Fuck.” She has four minutes to make it to the bus stop. If she’s lucky, she’ll get there with a minute to spare. But luck has never been on Octavia’s side. 

Just as Octavia is ready to scream from the ache in her legs, she sees someone in her path.  _ Great _ . Just what she needs. Someone in her way when she is damn close to stop. Then she notices the person in her way is also running. And she vaguely recognizes them. “On your left!” She yells. Her lungs protest the major effort it took to do so. The person’s head whips around. Octavia realizes who it is just as she passes them by. “Hi Niylah, bye Niylah.” Octavia can see the bus stop and the bus that’s all too quickly approaching it. Her nerves are on fire. 

The blonde woman looks at her like she’s crazy. “Octavia?” Niylah sounds just as out of breath as she feels. “Bus stop?” The two words come out through her grinding teeth. Octavia nods before realizing what she’s really asking. Niylah’s trying to make it to the same stop as her and they are both about to miss it. 

“Fuck, come on.” Octavia grabs Niylah’s hand and tugs her along. Well, more drags her along. The other looks like she’s about to collapse. If Octavia’s suspicion is right then she must have left Clarke’s right before Octavia left the store. And now they are both desperately trying to reach the last bus of the night. Niylah lets herself be dragged along and clings onto Octavia’s hand like it’s her lifeline. For all intents and purposes it is for the night. “Niylah you need to  _ run _ .” Octavia sees the bus stop just one street corner away. She’ll be damned if she misses it. They are so close to making it. It would be near injustice for them to miss it after a mile run. 

“I’m trying!” Niylah pushes herself and soon they’re running at top speed for them. While holding hands.

Neither pay attention to it. Octavia’s grip is tight enough to be uncomfortable. Niylah’s nails scratch the back of her hand. They don’t mind it as they somehow make it to the stop just as the bus creaks to a stop. “Thank the gods.” Niylah fumbles with her bass pass and flashes it to the driver who waves her forward. Panic sets into Octavia as she realizes something horrible. She pats her front and back pockets of her pants down. She reaches into her sweater pockets and comes up empty as well. 

“No, no, no.” She slings her bag forward and hurriedly goes through the front and side pockets. “I think I left my wallet at work, crap.” Her bus pass is always in the centerfold of her wallet waiting to be used. And now she’s pretty damn sure she left it in her locker at work or it somehow fell out of her pocket when she was running. She isn’t sure which one she prefers. 

“It’s fine, miss.” The driver interrupts her internal panic. “I saw you running. Don’t worry about it tonight.” Octavia could kiss the old man for saying that. She spews out a rushed  _ ‘thank you’ _ before boarding the all but empty bus. Octavia finds Niylah sitting in the middle and collapses right next to her. 

“You could pick literally any other seat.” Niylah’s words could come off as rude or hostile. But Octavia was almost too tired and worn out to care.

“I could but I just saved your ass from missing this bus.” Octavia leans back and tries to take steady breaths. Her heart is going a mile a minute and she can feel it in every part of her body. “So you owe me.” Octavia half smiles as she turns her head to the blonde. 

Niylah looks at her with a quirked brow. “Oh really?” There’s the slightest hint of a teasing tone. “And what do I owe you?” 

“I’m gonna use you as a pillow until my stop in about thirty minutes.” Octavia doesn’t even wait for an answer. She slouches slightly and rests her head on Niylah’s shoulder. The other doesn’t have time to react. Instead, she rolls her eyes and lets the girl do as she pleases. “Don’t tell Clarke though, she’ll think I’m trying to steal you away.” Octavia can feel the small laugh Niylah makes.

“Please, I’m not hers and she’s not mine.” Niylah lifts her arm and Octavia looks up at her. Her arm settles around Octavia’s shoulders and she pulls her closer. “More comfortable than my shoulder trust me.” Octavia settles her head onto Niylah’s chest. Definitely more comfortable. 

“You should tell my brother then. He thinks you guys are beyond serious together.” Octavia mutters as she feels herself nearly slipping into unconsciousness. “If I fall asleep, please wake me up before 82nd.” The last thing she needs is to miss her stop. 

Niylah hugs her shoulder. “Lucky for you that’s also my stop.” Maybe Octavia’s luck is getting better. “You should tell your brother Clarke and I have been over for months now. I was only at her place because Raven’s leg is acting up and she wanted me to bring over the ointment I made for her last time.”  _ How thoughtful _ , Octavia sighed with her thought.

“So you’re single then?” She couldn’t help herself honestly. It was just the slightest of jabs.

“Yeah, I am.” Octavia could swear she heard Niylah’s heart speed up just the tiniest bit. 

Octavia made herself more comfortable and closed her eyes. “Good to know.” 


	2. The One Where Someone Cheats

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me you are not sleeping with Clarke."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What the title says.

They’ve been together for less than a year. It’s weird how they got together, really. One second they only know each other because of mutual friends. They had never spoken before aside from nods of acknowledgement or simple hellos. The next second, they’re being set up on a blind date by the same friends who think they would be great together. 

Octavia and her ex-boyfriend had been broken up for a few months at that point. Lincoln and she had decided things were just not going to work out. He wanted to settle down and begin a family. She wanted to travel the world for at least another five years. He wanted to move somewhere quiet and small. She wanted the city and all the sounds it came with. It was an amicable split with them both remaining friends if not best friends. A pact was made if in ten years they were both single, maybe they would get back together.

Lincoln was the one who suggested she go on the blind date. They had gone out grocery shopping together. A really boring thing both of them enjoyed doing and it was easier together. 

“I don’t know Lincoln.” Octavia was looking at the prices for chicken as she spoke. “Raven says the friend is really cool but you know her judgement isn’t always the best.” 

“Fair point.” Lincoln nudged her shopping cart with his. “But would she set you up with someone who would hurt you later on? And didn’t Bellamy say she seemed like a nice person?” He had a point. Raven and Clarke were the ones who encouraged Octavia to go after Lincoln in the first place. Bellamy had been mad at her because of the slight age difference. Clarke had told her what was four years when Octavia was already twenty. Now at twenty-four herself, Octavia wasn’t even sure what she wants anymore. 

“Ugh fine I’ll go on the date.” She relented as she dropped a bundle into her basket. “But when the date sucks, you owe me and I’m keeping you to the ten year marriage.” Lincoln had bought her a carton of ice cream just in case the date did go bad.

But it didn’t. 

The date had gone so well Octavia had been in shock when she got home. Octavia had been more than a little surprised when she saw  _ who _ her blind date was. She was a tall, lithe, blonde that had Octavia stunned the second she saw her. “You’re Octavia?” It occurred to both of them then that they had never been properly introduced. They hadn’t known each others names before.

“And I’m guessing you’re Niylah.”

And the rest happened like a whirlwind. Before either knew it they were on their second, then third, then fourth date. Niylah didn’t make a move on her until the fourth date and when she did, Octavia might have been a little too eager. Niylah had leaned down to briefly kiss Octavia. The brunette had gotten the hint and went to kiss back with more than enough excitement. Resulting in them knocking their noses and cheeks together. Niylah had laughed and gave her a proper kiss. Octavia had gone home so sure she was in love.

Everything moved almost too quickly after that.

Octavia properly introduced Niylah to Bellamy as her  _ girlfriend _ . It was a tense meeting at first; Bellamy was as nice as he could be. After that long dinner, he had told Niylah he was glad to have her over. Niylah introduced Octavia to her dad who was more than welcoming. He had hugged her in a way she could only describe as ‘fatherly’. Not that she really knew what that meant. He had made a comment late into the dinner about someone Octavia didn’t know.

“I like her far better than that blonde you had, Niy.” He said it in such a casual way; Octavia wasn’t phased at first. Later that night when Niylah dropped Octavia off at her apartment, she realized it bugged her.

“What did your dad mean about ‘that blonde you had’?” They had just pulled into the parking lot. Octavia looked at her with genuine curiosity. She was met with hands gripping the steering wheel and Niylah not looking at her. “Niylah?” Octavia kept her tone even.

“My ex. Sort of. We were never officially together. Dad really didn’t like that or her.”

That was the end of that conversation.

Another four months passed. They exchanged keys to each others’ places. Spent more time together than apart. What was once ‘date night’ became every other night. Things were going well. So well, Octavia was worried.

“It’s just too easy.” She told Lincoln one day. He had come to the city to visit her and their friends for a few days. They were walking through a busy park just after getting coffee. “I mean even we had a few issues at first. But it’s just so…” She gestured widely with her free hand. 

“Simple? Easy?” Lincoln couldn’t help the laugh he let out. “O, I think you might be over thinking. As usual. If things are going well with Niylah then maybe you should just let them.” 

Octavia had groaned and stomped her feet as she walked. “But easy doesn’t happen to me. I’m just worried that something is going to happen.” Lincoln had told her to stop worrying and enjoy being with Niylah. He hadn’t met the woman yet but from how happy she made Octavia, he had to root for her just a little. “You’re gonna meet her tonight anyways. Maybe that’ll help.” All their friends were going to get together that night. Most of them hadn’t seen each other in weeks because of busy schedules.

“Just wait till everyone tells you you’re being dramatic. Like always.” Lincoln said. Octavia elbowed him as they continued their walk.

The night should have ended so well with smiles, drinks, and promises to not spend weeks apart again. There were smiles and drinks. Lots of drinks. One too many for Octavia who found herself stumbling around like a child. 

“O, how much have you had?” Bellamy had dragged his sister up from the floor of the bar they were at. Everyone else was able to stay on their own two feet as Octavia giggled and tripped over every little thing.

“Just like two or five drinks?” She slurred out. “I’m fine Bell!” But her big brother wouldn’t have it. 

“I’m gonna take her home. Night guys, I’ll see you later.” Bellamy wrapped his arm around Octavia’s waist to support her. Her arm slung around his as she steadied her steps.

“Wait! I gotta say bye to Niylah!” But when she looked around, she couldn’t find the blonde. Niylah seemed to have disappeared without anyone noticing. 

Bellamy didn’t seem too pleased. “I’ll text her I took you home.” With that, he dragged her out of the bar and into the nearest cab. The entire way home, Octavia babbled like a baby. First about how much she appreciated her brother. Then about work and how she loathed her boss. Finally she pratted on about Niylah for nearly fifteen minutes straight. Bellamy could easily see his sister had it bad for the other woman. He just wasn’t sure how bad.

The next morning met Octavia with a headache and wanting to empty her stomach every five minutes. Thankfully, Bellamy had left a bottle of water and painkillers on her nightstand. She swallowed them down as she checked over her missed calls and texts. One missed call from Bellamy from this morning; a text followed it telling her to call him when she resurrected. Two texts from Raven; one called her a lightweight and the other said she hoped she got home okay. Three texts from Lincoln telling her to not drink as much next time. It wasn’t even that much, really. As she closed her phone out and set it on her bed, Octavia couldn’t help the little sting in her chest.

Nothing from Niylah. 

Even Monty had sent a short text with a picture of Jasper chugging a beer bottle. It wasn’t much but something to let her know they thought of her after she left. But Niylah had disappeared and hadn’t sent her anything. Not even a short voicemail. 

The thought stayed with her throughout the day. It was Sunday and she had nothing to do aside from clean up her apartment. After a long shower, she decided another hour in bed wouldn’t be so bad. She sent a quick text to Niylah:  _ Good morning Sunshine. Text me when you get up buttercup. _

She climbed back under her blankets and scrolled through her social media for a few minutes. Photos from the night before had been uploaded by nearly everyone there. After absently liking and scrolling past a few of them, Octavia stopped short and sat up. It was a photo Jasper had uploaded only a few hours ago. In it was herself with her arm wrapped around Raven’s neck and holding up a peace sign. Raven had her tongue sticking out and was reaching for the phone, her hand covering a part of the photo. That wasn’t what caught her eye. 

No, instead it was what was in the corner. Just off her own shoulder.

The background of the photo was dark. Not dark enough to completely black out the entire background. Just light enough for Octavia to make out two blonde figures. Two blondes standing very, very close. Close enough, Octavia could see their lips touching in a less than friendly manner. Her heart felt like it was going to come out her throat. Octavia panicked for a second as she realized that it wasn’t her heart but alcohol. She raced to her bathroom and vomited into the toilet. 

Hours later, Octavia found herself standing in front of Niylah’s front door. She was always one for confrontation, her brother would say. Octavia could only half disagree. She wanted answers. Now. Her hand knocked on the door before her brain processed what it was doing. No answer. Octavia sighed and knocked again. Harder this time. Her head was pounding from the hangover. She did not want to deal with this but if she didn’t now, she never would. It was during the third knock when the door opened. 

“Yes?” 

“Clarke?” Octavia felt her blood run cold. Just like she had hoped not for, there was Clarke standing in Niylah’s doorway. Clarke Griffin, her good friend. One of her best friends. Standing in nothing but her shorts and Octavia’s girlfriend’s shirt. Octavia felt like being sick all over again. 

“Octavia, oh my god.” Clarke had the decency to look embarrassed. She tried to cover her legs up and fumbled with the door. Just behind her, Octavia could see Niylah. She stood just feet behind Clarke looking like she had seen a ghost. 

Octavia swallowed her pride and clenched her fists. “Is what I think is going on, going on?” Get to the point, she chided herself. It would hurt less. It had to. Clarke had moved away from the door and all but ran to where the bathroom was. Octavia forced herself to stay put instead of following her and screaming at the blonde. 

“O, it’s not what you think.” Niylah came closer and motioned for Octavia to come in. She shook her head. “Last night we were drunk and you had left. We just ended up here and I-.” She was cut off with Octavia getting very close to her face.

“I left after you did.” Her teeth were clenched. “I may have been drunk but I didn’t go home with someone else and I remember you being gone before I left. And if it’s not what I think then why is there a picture of you and Clarke kissing last night?” Being calm shouldn’t have been this easy. But it was. It was like someone had ripped all the emotion from her and left her numb. Niylah’s mouth hung open as she looked like she was coming up with some explanation  _ A lie _ , Octavia thought bitterly. “And you just didn’t call or text me all night. Didn’t respond to my texts earlier. Even Monty wanted to make sure I made it home safe. Where were you?” 

“Octavia I…” Niylah uttered. They stood there for what felt like eons. Octavia’s heart was in her ears as she waited. Niylah had no explanation, they both knew it. She was caught. 

“Have you and Clarke ever slept together?” 

Niylah’s eyes went wide before she nodded once. Octavia pursed her lips.

“Have you two slept together in the last year? Since we started dating?” The way Niylah looked at the ground and refused to answer was enough. It was a hammer to her heart. Shattered glass pushed into her chest as she tried to force a breath down. Octavia tilted her head up and closed her eyes briefly. When she opened her eyes, she leaned in a pressed a feather light kiss to Niylah’s cheek. “Thank you for wasting my time.” It came out choked. She would not cry. She refused. She turned and forced her feet one in front of the other. She would not break down right here. 

“Octavia wait please.” She could hear her close behind. She made no move to stop or turn. If she did, she would fall apart right there. Niylah’s footsteps didn’t follow her as she rushed off down the street. 

She had been right yesterday. Things were going just too easy, too simple. 

It’s what she said when Bellamy came storming into her apartment hours later. Clarke had called him; told him Octavia would need someone then but it couldn’t be her. She didn’t even have the nicety to tell him why it couldn’t be her. He found his sister crying so hard she could barely breathe. Octavia was in full panic mode as he cradled her to his chest and rubbed his back. He didn’t need much of an explanation. Slowly, he pieced it together with every gasping word Octavia had said. The names she said anyways. She could barely utter Niylah and Clarke before he got the picture.

“Oh, Octavia I am so sorry.” He held onto her until she managed to exhaust herself to sleep.


End file.
